sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Φασικός Χώρος
Φασικός Χώρος configuration space, Position and momentum space, Phase space, reciprocal space thumb|300px| [[Φασικός Χώρος Αρμονική Ταλάντωση Αρμονικός Ταλαντωτής ]] thumb|300px| [[Φασικός Χώρος Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Φασικός Χώρος ]] thumb|300px| [[Φασικός Χώρος ]] thumb|300px| [[Φασικός Χώρος ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσική ---- Φυσικοί Γης Νόμοι Φυσικής Νόμοι Φυσικής Θεωρίες Φυσικής Πειράματα Φυσικής Παράδοξα Φυσικής ]] - Ένας Μαθηματικός Χώρος Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "φασιακός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "φάση". Ορισμός Φασικός Χώρος ονομάζεται ένας Χώρος που έχει συντεταγμένες τις βασικές παραμέτρους που περιγράφουν ένα Φυσικό Σύστημα. Εισαγωγή Ο φασικός χώρος είναι ένας μαθηματικός χώρος του συνόλου όλων των πιθανών καταστάσεων ενός Φυσικού Συστήματος που καλούνται και "φάσεις". Μία "φάση" προσδιορίζει πλήρως την κατάσταση του Φυσικού Συστήματος σε μία χρονική στιγμή. Δηλαδή μία "φάση" περιέχει όλες εκείνες τις τιμές των Φυσικών Μεγεθών που αρκούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν προκειμένου να προσδιορισθούν μεταγενέστερες καταστάσεις, που θα βασίζονται στις ίδιες αρχικές συνθήκες της προγενέστερης κατάστασης. Η τροχιά σχεδιάζεται από ένα σύνολο διαδοχικών φάσεων στον φασικό χώρο, περιγράφοντας έτσι την εξέλιξη του Φυσικού Συστήματος. Διαφορετικές αρχικές συνθήκες αντιστοιχούν και σε ένα διαφορετικό τρόπο εξέλιξης του συστήματος. Για την περίπτωση ενός σωματιδίου που κινείται σε ευθεία ο φασικός χώρος είναι το επίπεδο (x,v) θέσης - ταχύτητας του σωματιδίου. Ο (Συμπληρωματικός του Φασικού) Φασματικός Χώρος χαρακτηρίζεται από το διάνυσμα θέσης : \vec k = \begin{bmatrix} k_x \\ k_y \\ k_z \\ \omega \\ \end{bmatrix} Χρήση Μετασχηματισμού Fourier There are several common conventions for defining the Fourier transform \hat{f} of an integrable function f : \mathbb R \rightarrow \mathbb C (Kaiser, 1994), (Rahman, 2011). This article will use the following definition: : \phi(\omega) = \int_{-\infty}^\infty f(x)\ e^{- 2\pi i x \omega}\,dx, for any real number ξ''. When the independent variable ''x represents time (with SI unit of seconds), the transform variable ξ'' represents frequency (in hertz). Under suitable conditions, f is determined by \hat f via the '''inverse transform': : f(x) = \int_{-\infty}^\infty \phi (\omega)\ e^{2 \pi i \xi x}\,d\omega, for any real number x''. The functions f and \phi often are referred to as a ''Fourier integral pair or Fourier transform pair. : f(x) = \frac{1}{\sqrt{2 \pi}} \int_{-\infty}^{\infty} \ \tilde{f} (k) e^{ikx} \ dk \ ; Relation between space and reciprocal space The momentum representation of a wave function is very closely related to the Fourier transform and the concept of frequency domain. Since a quantum mechanical particle has a frequency proportional to the momentum (de Broglie's equation given above), describing the particle as a sum of its momentum components is equivalent to describing it as a sum of frequency components (i.e. a Fourier transform). This becomes clear when we ask ourselves how we can transform from one representation to another. Functions and operators in position space Suppose we have a three-dimensional wave function in position space \psi (r'), then we can write this functions as a weighted sum of orthogonal basis functions \psi''j('''r): : \psi(\mathbf{r})=\sum_j \phi_j \psi_j(\mathbf{r}) or, in the continuous case, as an integral : \psi(\mathbf{r})=\int_{\mathbf{k}{\rm-space}} \phi(\mathbf{k}) \psi_{\mathbf{k}}(\mathbf{r}) {\rm d}^3\mathbf{k} It is clear that if we specify the set of functions \psi''j''(r'), say as the set of eigenfunctions of the momentum operator, the function \phi ('k) holds all the information necessary to reconstruct \psi (r''') and is therefore an alternative description for the state \psi . In quantum mechanics, the momentum operator is given by : \mathbf{\hat p} = -i \hbar\frac{\partial}{\partial \mathbf{r}} (see matrix calculus for the denominator notation) with appropriate domain. The eigenfunctions are : \psi_{\mathbf{k}}(\mathbf{r})=\frac{1}{(\sqrt{2\pi})^3} e^{i \mathbf{k}\cdot\mathbf{r}} and eigenvalues ''ħk'. So : \psi(\mathbf{r})=\frac{1}{(\sqrt{2\pi})^3} \int_{\mathbf{k}{\rm-space}} \phi(\mathbf{k}) e^{i \mathbf{k}\cdot\mathbf{r}} {\rm d}^3\mathbf{k} and we see that the momentum representation is related to the position representation by a Fourier transform. Functions and operators in momentum space Conversely, a three-dimensional wave function in momentum space \phi (k') as a weighted sum of orthogonal basis functions \phi''j('''k): : \phi(\mathbf{k})=\sum_j \psi_j \phi_j(\mathbf{k}) or as an integral: : \phi(\mathbf{k})=\int_{\mathbf{r}{\rm-space}} \psi(\mathbf{r}) \phi_{\mathbf{r}}(\mathbf{k}) {\rm d}^3\mathbf{r} the position operator is given by : \mathbf{\hat r} = i \hbar\frac{\partial}{\partial \bold p} = i\frac{\partial}{\partial \mathbf{k}} with eigenfunctions : \phi_{\mathbf{r}}(\mathbf{k})=\frac{1}{(\sqrt{2\pi})^3} e^{-i \mathbf{k}\cdot\mathbf{r}} and eigenvalues r'. So a similar decomposition of \phi ('k) can be made in terms of the eigenfunctions of this operator, which turns out to be the inverse Fourier transform: : \phi(\mathbf{k})=\frac{1}{(\sqrt{2\pi})^3} \int_{\mathbf{r}{\rm-space}} \psi(\mathbf{r}) e^{-i \mathbf{k}\cdot\mathbf{r}} {\rm d}^3\mathbf{r} Unitary equivalence between position and momentum operator The r''' and '''p operators are unitarily equivalent, with the unitary operator being given explicitly by the Fourier transform. Thus they have the same spectrum. In physical language, p''' acting on momentum space wave functions is the same as '''r acting on position space wave functions (under the image of the Fourier transform). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Παρατηρήσιμο Μέγεθος (observable) * Όργανο Καταμέτρησης * Μονάδα Μέτρησης Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *ph150.edu.physics.uoc.gr *physics4u.wordpress.com * k-space * newscientist "Welcome to phase space" * Winterberg, Friedwardt, "The Einstein myth and the crisis in modern physics". * [http://goodwin.chem.ox.ac.uk/goodwin/TEACHING_files/l1_handout.pdf Reciprocal space Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικοί Χώροι